This invention relates to improvements in needle threading devices and is adaptable to use in connection with the threading of both hand held and sewing machine needles.
The threading of both hand held and sewing machine needles is traditionally a difficult task often requiring great patience, a steady hand and good eye sight. Of the large number of needle threaders known in the prior art, most are either bulky and require a great deal of space or are of relatively complicated construction. Other prior art needle threaders are not entirely reliable to accomplish the purpose intended.
As regards prior art needle threaders used on sewing machines, almost all require additional fixtures or assemblies connected to the lower end of the presser bar near the presser foot. U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,045 issued to S. Hanyu on Mar. 24, 1970, discloses an example of such an additional assembly. Also, the needle threader assembly of Hanyu is relatively complicated in that it has a relatively large number of parts.
By means of my invention, these and other difficulties known to the prior art are substantially overcome. Moreover, the principal of my invention is applicable to both sewing machine assemblies and to the threading of hand held sewing needles of varying sizes and dimensions.